Training Days
by Queen0fDiamonds1
Summary: Who knew being sick and training could be a good combination? Germany x Nyo!Germany. I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.


The sound of my alarm clock was blaring its obnoxious beeping sound, letting me know it was time to start the day. I, however, had other plans. With a groan, I turned over and clicked the button of the plastic box causing the room to grow into a still silence. It was Sunday, 6:45 A.M. I lied there on my stomach, pillow in my arms, holding me up as I stared at the clock's glowing green numbers in utter agony.

Normally, I would be fine starting off my Sunday morning this early. In fact, I would encourage it, but not today. For the past few days, I'd noticed I had started to get a cough here and there as I did my usual routines. Knowing it would be odd for someone in my condition to get sick, I decided to just brush it off. Yet, there I was, lying in bed with a sore body and a stuffy nose. Not only that, my throat felt as though I have been shouting for hours.

I hid my face in the comfort of my pillow as I remembered I was supposed to train with Ludwig and Feliciano that day. _Maybe I should call and tell them I'm sick... or maybe I could tell them to their face. If anything, that's the least I could do._ With a heavy sigh, I lifted myself unwillingly out of bed and decided to prepare for the day's work. The later I was, the worse it would be.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror, resting my hands on the counter as I stood there analyzing my face and its tired features. I frowned. _I can't say I look up to par but at least I look presentable. It shouldn't matter too much. But Ludwig's going to be there-_

Suddenly, my phone began to ring, causing me to jump. After taking a second to calm my nerves, I answered the phone. "H-Hello?" I stuttered out, noticing how hoarse my voice was.

"Monika! Hello there! I was wondering where you were..." Feliciano's cheerful voice chimed. "You know, Germany's been worried sick about you! Well... At least I think so."

I chuckled in response. "You think so? I doubt that. I appreciate you calling. Why did you worry about me though, it's only-" I looked at the phone screen and noticed it was already 7:15. I was already supposed to be downstairs and at the training field fifteen minutes ago. I let out a stressed sigh and rubbed my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Feliciano. You two should start without me. I'll be down there soon. It's been... it's been a slow morning."

In the background, I could hear Germany's voice complaining about how long Feliciano was taking. "She'll be here soon, she says!" Feliciano's muffled voice yells. After more grumblings, the phone line dies with a beep. I look at the sink and think about what to do. _I suppose it wouldn't hurt to do some exercises. Maybe I'll feel better._ Taking one last look in the mirror, I left and headed towards the training field.

As I began walking up the field to where the pair was training, I couldn't help but laugh as I heard Ludwig giving his usual lecture to Feliciano about how he's supposed train. "For the last time Feliciano you're doing it all wrong. Keep your back straight."

I walked a couple more steps, causing Ludwig and Feliciano to notice me. "Monika! You're finally here!" Italy shouted.

He got up and reached out to hug me, but I dodged him and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry Feliciano, I don't want to get you sick."

Ludwig's head tilted to the side in confusion, "Sick? Are you doing alright? Shouldn't you be resting?"

I shook my head and chuckled. "Now don't start getting soft on me now, Ludwig. You and I both know we still need to train. I promise you, I'm fine."

He stood there in silence then nodded. "Alright, well if you really feel up to it, I won't stop you. At least take it easy..."

"Are you kidding?" Feliciano chimed in. "Monika's sick! How can you make her train like this?" Feliciano hugged me and shook me back in forth. "Don't you care about her health?"

I stopped him and held my head from getting dizzy. "I'll be fine, Feliciano. I promise." He looked away with a pout soon to be interrupted by Germany deciding what we should do to train next.

We trained for about two hours, climbing obstacles, doing simple exercises, some running around the field, you name it. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker by the minute. We were doing some jumping jacks when Feliciano decided to speak up again. "Monika are you sure you are okay? You don't look too good."

Well, he probably wasn't wrong. My actions were getting sloppy and my vision was starting to darken from my dizziness. I nodded, but decided to take a small break, resting my hands on my knees. For some reason, my vision had started to get worse and I was starting to feel hot. As my breath was starting to get faster, I sat on the ground trying to steady myself. My head was aching and it hurt to look around.

"Monika? Monika! Are you alright?!" were the last words I heard before I blacked out.

I began to wake up, opening my eyes gradually noticing the back splotches were gone along with my head ache. I sat up with a jolt, remembering that I was just outside training with Feliciano and Ludwig. My head received a bolt of pain causing me to lie back down. _That's just great. Here I am lying down sick as a dog when I could be out there training._ I pouted, but soon noticed something. This wasn't my room nor was this my blanket or my couch.

I heard a door open behind me, causing me to cover up half my face with a blanket. 'It smells like him...' It was Ludwig. He walked around the couch and put a tray on the table which held a bottle of water, a bottle of what is assumed to be medicine, and a bowl of what looks to be soup. I looked at his face as he carefully laid out the items. He always had such beautiful blue eyes, the kind that could be direct and commanding yet sad or sweet. Ludwig has always been a great guy. I can't complain about anything. And he always looks after me. Not that I need it but it's still appreciated.

Whenever we hang out I can get him to open a little which is always nice. I could probably listen to him for hours. But neither of us usually show too many feelings. Italy is always around or we're always busy with world affairs. Training has always been our way of bonding I suppose. Like a sort of language between us. Plus, it's something we both enjoy.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Ludwig clearing his throat. I blush at my mistake of spacing out and look away. "How are you feeling?" he asked. I kept my gaze away and answered, "I'm doing better... thanks." After a moment of silence, I added, "Sorry about passing out on you guys. I really wanted to train with you, but it looks like I couldn't make it..."

He let out a short laugh and scratched the back of his neck, "No, don't worry about it. Sorry that I didn't make you go home sooner. Uh... here's some water and some soup. I thought it might help a little. Do you... need help sitting up or..." "I think I'll be alright. Will you pass me the bowl of soup though? That would help out a lot." He nodded with a concerned look on his face.

I sat back up as smoothly and slowly as I could and rested my back against the couch and took the bowl from his hands. "Ah... thank you Ludwig. For... you know. Helping me out. I really do appreciate it. If I can be honest with you, I'm sort of embarrassed to be seen this weak. Sorry about it."

"It's alright.," He smiled gently and began to speak when his phone rang. The longer the conversation went on, the more aggravated he seemed to get.

"That dummkopf! I'll kill him!" He yelled angrily.

"I'm going to assume that was Feliciano. Did he get into trouble again?" I asked, knowing full well what the answer was.

"Yes, unfortunately. I have to go. I expect you to be back training when you're feeling better."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He gave me a small smile and left. I couldn't wait until he came back.

 **This is another story my co-writer wrote. I helped out with some minor editing. Special thanks to her for letting me post these. If you'd like to request a oneshot, my PM is open. You can also find us on Quotev as Melody and Hollie CiCi. Also, special thanks to the reader.**


End file.
